Uncharted 4: El desenlace del ladrón
Uncharted 4: El desenlace del ladrón (Uncharted 4: A Thief's End en inglés) es la cuarta entrega de la saga Uncharted. Fue desarrollada por Naughty Dog y publicada por Sony Computer Entertainment de forma exclusiva para PlayStation 4. el 10 de mayo de 2016. Se trata de la secuela de Uncharted 3: La Traición de Drake, protagonizada por Nathan Drake por última vez. Siete años después del final de Uncharted 3, Nathan se reúne con su hermano Sam; tratando de salvarlo de un villano despiadado mediante la búsqueda de un legendario tesoro pirata de fábula del capitán Henry Avery. Su desarrollo se llevó a cabo por Neil Druckmann y Bruce Straley; que previamente trabajaron en Uncharted: El Tesoro de Drake, Uncharted 2: El Reino de los Ladrones y The Last of Us. Descripción Años después de su última aventura, el cazafortunas retirado Nathan Drake se ve empujado de nuevo al mundo de los ladrones. Drake, que esta vez tiene un interés mucho más personal, se embarca en su mayor aventura hasta la fecha, que lo llevará a recorrer el planeta para desentrañar la histórica conspiración que se oculta tras un fabuloso tesoro pirata. Sin embargo, todo tesoro tiene un precio y esta aventura pondrá a prueba su capacidad física, su determinación y, en última instancia, lo que está dispuesto a sacrificar para salvar a sus seres queridos. Argumento La historia transcurre tres años después de los hechos de Uncharted 3: La Traición de Drake. Nathan ha dejado atrás la búsqueda de tesoros, pero la acción no tarda en llamar a su puerta cuando su hermano Sam reaparece pidiéndole ayuda para salvar su vida, además de ofrecerle participar en una aventura ante la que Drake no puede resistirse. Los dos parten a la caza del tesoro perdido del capitán Henry Avery y en busca de Libertalia, el utópico refugio pirata que se halla en lo más profundo de los bosques de Madagascar. El juego embarca al jugador en un viaje alrededor del globo por islas selváticas, grandes ciudades y nevados picos montañosos en busca del tesoro de Avery. Reparto Modo campaña * Nolan North - Nathan Drake * Troy Baker - Samuel Drake - Protagonista Antagónico. Se vuelve bueno * Richard McGonagle - Victor Sullivan * Emily Rose - Elena Drake * Warren Kole - Rafe Adler - ✝'' - '''Villano Principal. Asesinado por Nathan * Laura Bailey - Nadine Ross - Villana. Huye de la isla * Brandon Scott - Jameson * Hemky Madera - Vargas - '✝ - Asesinado por rafe * Robin Atkin Downes - Hector Alcazar * Merle Dandridge - Evelyn * Chase Austin - Joven Samuel * tttBritain Dalton - Joven Nathan * Alejandro Edda - Gustavo - Villano. Termina en la Carcel * Kaitlyn Dever - Cassandra Drake Multijugador * Rosalind Ayres - Katherine Marlowe * Sayed Badreya - * Leila Birch - * Claudia Black - Chloe Frazer * Noah Blake - * JB Blanc - * Alexandra Davies - * Pema Dhondup - * Sarah Elmaleh - * Natasha Loring - * Erica Luttrell - * Lauren Mayhew - * Graham McTavish - Charlie Cutter, Zoran Lazarević * Matthew Mercer - * TJ Ramin - * Sam Riegel - * James Sie - Eddy Raja * Simon Templeman - * Kari Wahlgren - * Travis Willingham - * Nora Wyman - Desarrollo El juego fue anunciado desde noviembre de 2013, por parte de la guionista Amy Hennig que también ejercería de directora creativa. El director de Uncharted 3: La Traición de Drake Justin Richmond también se confirmó como su director. No obstante, tanto Hennig como Richmond terminaron abandonando Naughty Dog durante su desarrollo sobre marzo de 2014. Esto causó bastante polémica, sugiriendo muchos medios que Hennig fue "expulsada" de la compañía por parte de Druckmann y Straley. Para acallar los rumores, los co-presidentes Evan Wells y Christophe Balestra publicaron una declaración oficial en la que aseguraban que estos dos no estaban involucrados en la salida de Hennig, criticando dicha noticia como "poco profesional" y "dañina". Poco después también aseguraron que la marcha del personal es algo habitual y su empresa siempre ha experimentado rotaciones similares entre sus miembros. Poco tiempo después, el 2 de junio se confirmó que Druckmann y Straley serían ahora los líderes de desarrollo del proyecto, tras recibir la petición de los co-presidentes para hacerse cargo del mismo. Ambos ya habían participado en dos títulos anteriores y el exitoso The Last of Us. Al final de la conferencia de Sony en el E3 de 2014, se ha revelado el nombre del juego, A Thief's End, en un breve vídeo en el que Drake despierta magullado en la orilla de un río y adentra en una jungla, pudiendo verse múltiples esqueletos en jaulas colgantes. Un año después, en el E3 de 2015 volvió a aparecer, mostrando un tráiler de su jugabilidad y fijando su estreno para ese año. Entre otros detalles, se confirmó su traducción oficial al español. Enlaces externos *Sitio web (en español) *Uncharted 4: El Desenlace del Ladrón en PlayStation *Recopilado de análisis de prensa de Uncharted 4: El desenlace del ladrón en LogiaGamer Galería Imágenes Uncharted 4 drake aiming at enemy.jpg Uncharted 4 drake behind cover.jpg Uncharted 4 drake close up.jpg Uncharted 4 drake hanging on.jpg Uncharted 4 drake in cave.jpg Uncharted 4 drake in vista.jpg Uncharted 4 drake knocked out.jpg Uncharted 4 drake leaping.jpg Uncharted 4 drake talking.jpg Uncharted 4 drake with rope.png Uncharted 4 drake talking to sam.jpg Uncharted 4 enemy kicking at drake.jpg Uncharted 4 moutain shot.jpg Uncharted 4 sam talks to drake.jpg U4 keyart final.jpg Vídeos Trailer Uncharted 4 A Thief's End - E3 2014 E3 Demo completa de Uncharted 4 El Desenlace del Ladrón-0 LOS SECRETOS DE UNCHARTED - Easter eggs, curiosidades...-0 Uncharted 4 Drake conoce a Nadine Uncharted 4 - El lado menos conocido de Nathan Drake Uncharted 4 - Conoce a Sam Drake Uncharted 4 - Tráiler de la historia Serie "Cómo se hizo Uncharted 4 El Desenlace del Ladrón" - Parte 1 Serie "Cómo se hizo Uncharted 4 El Desenlace del Ladrón" - Parte 2 Serie "Cómo se hizo Uncharted 4 El Desenlace del Ladrón" - Parte 3 Serie "Cómo se hizo Uncharted 4 El Desenlace del Ladrón" - Parte 4 Uncharted 4 El Desenlace del Ladrón Cara o cruz Serie "Cómo se hizo Uncharted 4 El Desenlace del Ladrón" - Parte 5 ENTREVISTA A ARNE MEYER SOBRE UNCHARTED 4 - ConexiónPlayStation Uncharted 4 El Desenlace del Ladrón Edición Especial Uncharted 4 El Desenlace del Ladrón Edición Coleccionista Libertalia Uncharted 4 El Desenlace del Ladrón tráiler de lanzamiento Uncharted 4 El Desenlace del Ladrón - Testimonios de Naughty Dog en:Uncharted 4: A Thief's End Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos de PlayStation 4